


Rogue

by havocthecat



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Independent Atlantis, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-16
Updated: 2008-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-04 19:57:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/pseuds/havocthecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth is back.  She and John are taking Atlantis and declaring independence.  It probably doesn't mean they need to tie Jack up and fuck him senseless, but it's the only part of his day that's going well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rogue

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [The Elizabeth Weir Drabblethon](http://medie.livejournal.com/1485234.html?thread=12741554&style=mine#t12741554) on LJ.

"When I said I'd be willing to bend the rules to get you back, I didn't mean this," says Jack. He's stretched out on her bed, arms and legs tied to the bedposts. The knots are secure. He expects that from Sheppard, but it's still pissing him off. It pisses him off even more that he kinda likes this position.

"Of course it's not." Elizabeth's calm. Her expression doesn't change as she looks down at him. She's been colder since she got back from the Asurans. "Did you think I wasn't above bending the rules myself?"

"I say we break the rules," interrupts Sheppard. He's leaning back against the wall. Jack ever gets out of this, Sheppard's doing hard time at Leavenworth. "How many favors has Earth done us in the past couple years? Not like the Daedalus supplies most of our food or weaponry these days."

"Atlantis wouldn't last five minutes without Earth." Jack tries to push himself up, but this whole being tied up thing sucks. He can't even get the knots loosened.

"The IOA got us into our current mess with the Asurans," says Elizabeth. Jack flinches. She's got a bigger grudge than he figured. "But they want the technology we uncover."

"We could let him stay." Sheppard uncoils from the wall and saunters across the room. Jack gives him a scathing look. "If he's nice."

"Now, John," says Elizabeth, and the fact that this is when she starts to look amused worries Jack. "I can't imagine what would make General O'Neill want to play nice with us. He's already mad that Rodney and Radek won't give Earth the formula for successful ZPM creation."

Sheppard has a distant look, and Jack knows he's listening to Atlantis. He can touch Atlantis too, but Sheppard's blocking him from putting the city into lockdown. "Star drives are powering up," says Sheppard.

"Good." Elizabeth's mouth curves up just at the corners, and she looks satisfied.

"Sorry we have to kidnap you, General," says Sheppard.

Jack rolls his eyes.

Elizabeth locks her gaze with Sheppard for an instant, and Jack can't read what passes between the two of them. "We promise to make the experience as enjoyable as we can."

That's when Sheppard bends down and kisses him, and holy fuck, Jack's not supposed to do reg-breaking shit like this as a general who's just been taken prisoner by the two highest-ranking people on Atlantis.

He's sure as hell not supposed to enjoy it. Sheppard's got one hand fisted in Jack's hair, and he's tugging it back hard, while Elizabeth's slim hands are sliding down his zipper. Her skin is cool to the touch, and Jack's got too much iron control to arch up against them.

Stupid willpower.

Jack stares at them both, hoping for a weakness he can use against them, but Elizabeth takes his cock into her mouth, and he groans. Sheppard takes advantage of that; their tongues clash before he bites down on Jack's lip. "It's nice that we can share these things as a couple, Elizabeth," says Sheppard.

She doesn't answer. She's busy swirling her tongue around the head of Jack's cock. She's got one hand fisted around the base of his cock; the fingertips of the other trace swirling, abstract designs on his thighs. 

The straps still hold him down. Jack wants to get away, wants to do something, anything, but the fact that he's powerless has him achingly hard. It might also have something to do with the fact that Sheppard and Elizabeth are hotter than hell when they're both working his body. He comes when Sheppard shoves his shirt up and twists at one of his nipples.

Elizabeth sits up and wipes her mouth off. "Well," is all she says before Sheppard is on her too. They barely push their clothes out of the way before he's fucking her up against a wall. Elizabeth's legs are wrapped around Sheppard; she's moving with him, and he's whispering her name over and over again. It's like he doesn't believe she's really here.

"We're going to have to let him go, you know," says Elizabeth finally. She smiles and touches Sheppard's hair. 

Jack rolls his eyes. "Very cute," he says. "How many war crimes have you commited?"

"More than you'd think." Sheppard doesn't look at him. "Less than I wanted to."

"Lovely," snaps Jack.

\--end--


End file.
